minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thingamajig
"An old and scary cell furnace, possibly once owned by George Washington." Overview The Thingamajig is a Vintage-tier cell furnace. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's late night stream on April 23rd, 2016. It replaced The Second Amendment on the same day it was revealed, and players with said vintage got this item for free, no unboxing required. However, The Second Amendment was removed from all players' inventories and from boxes, and will stay that way until a possible revival. Before the buff, it was the worst vintage to be used because it was the same as the Sacrificial Cell but giving more RP and has 3 sides doing x50M. After the buff, ores with higher values get bigger bonuses. The first mine to have bigger bonuses when used with this item instead of Nature's Grip is Plutonium Excavator, producing 7.2% more money. This cell furnace is also the second to use exponents, the first being Pirate's Loot Collector. This is by far the best furnace for RP farming due to its very high RP/ore ratio. In terms of the value of ore returned, the Thingamajig is better than The Fracture when the orevalue is more than 5.3B (5,332,006,004), otherwise The Fracture is better. Using a Symmetrium Mine on a Thingamajig is a good setup, producing better results than if The Fracture was used. Using a Twitchite Mine also has potential, though is not preferred due to its tediousness. Nevertheless, many people prefer to use the Thingamajig over The Fracture regardless of the value of ore returned, this is due to The Fracture being designed in a way where some ores may miss as well as being very large (using an Ore Cannon is arguably better than trying to drop ore directly into the Furnace). Trivia * This is one of eight known items that have their own unique sound effect when an ore is processed, the others being the Sage Redeemer, The Sunken Past, The Fracture, Dark Magic, Pirate's Loot Collector, Birthday Cake, Sage Redeemer,and Excalibur. * The other half of the description is a reference to the fact this item replaced The Second Amendment. * This is the best cell furnace for RP farming, as it produces a minimum of 10 RP/8 ores, which is better than the Eternal Journey's 21 RP/30 ores. The only limiting factor is how to put the ore in the furnace. *Before Berezaa released this to the public, the whole cell furnace was not anchored. There's still 1 part that is not anchored, which is found between the cell furnace and the wires. *This item was originally called the "Ominous Cell Furnace" *This item and the Cell Particalizer both give $50DD if the ore is worth $10Sp, and this item gives more than the Cell Particalizer if the ore is worth above $10Sp. Ore worth over $10Sp could be possible with the Twitchite Mine, though no one knows if it is possible or not as the Twitchite Mine doesn't have a confirmed Money limit. *If you were to use Gate of Eclipse (if it adds 1qd), then Alien Relic (since it subtracts number of upgrades by 1) and finally this item, you would probably get an estimate of 100sx+ Category:Cell Furnace Category:Vintage Category:Furnace Category:Medium